Words & Stuff & Things
by MaidMikuruChan
Summary: One of those fifty-sentence things. May add more later. DxC


[words & stuff & things]

01 Confine  
Neither of them are claustrophobic, but when they are both confined to a small or even large place for more than a few minutes, the police are usually called by people within five-hundred yard radius.

02 Grow  
Courtney believed she was the most grown up person on the planet, then she watched herself argue with Duncan on _Total Drama Island_, all she could say was, "He makes me seem so immature! I'll just put some honey in his shoes, that'll show him!"

03 Respect  
Duncan has no respect rules, especially when it comes to Monopoly—she still doesn't know about the stash of fake money he has hidden in the left cushion of their loveseat or the one taped under dining room table chair with the wobbly leg.

04 Tackle  
Courtney isn't very keen on sports, unless it's tennis; but when she is offered a spot on the team going against Duncan's, she becomes the toughest sixth grade girl ever by tackling him to the ground too many times to count.

05 Orange  
Courtney tells Duncan to send her relatives a fruit basket as a thank you for the Christmas gifts, he looks at his glass of orange juice and says the first thing that comes to mind, "I'm allergic to oranges."

06 Ego  
"I have never seen anyone with an ego as large as yours," Courtney says, shocked when she hears him chuckle and reply, "Guess you should look in the mirror a bit more often."

07 Involvement  
When Courtney had said, "You should get in more involved with Christy's school life," she never expected him to grab his old pair of binoculars and use them to spy through her daughters first grade classroom window.

08 Attention  
Duncan is never one to pay attention, but when she wears her old button up around the house that has gotten a bit too tight, he can recite her whole day.

09 Ingredient  
As soon as they learned Courtney was pregnant, he told her father, "It takes two parents to raise a child," only to get the reply, "You know what they say, every ingredient can be replaced by something better."

10 Pose  
"No, Duncan," Courtney says as she passes him in the men's clothing department, "posing as a mannequin will not get you out of this—we are getting you some decent clothes."

11 Appearance  
Duncan whines loudly as he's dragged into a fancy restaurant, causing Courtney to shove him a pen and a pad of paper saying "If you are going to whine, write it down so you can remember it later, we have to at least appear mature here!" in all capital letters.

12 Drift  
"Catch my drift?" he always asks, raising his eyebrow repeatedly, only to get a, "No, nor do I ever wish to catch this 'drift' of yours."

13 Jam  
"Yo, that was my jam!" he yells after she turns her car radio off; she simply rolls her eyes at him and says, "Duncan, there is no jam in this car—keep quiet."

14 Extent  
"I do trust you," her father says, "to an extent," giving his daughter a smile, then turns to Duncan and says, "On the other hand, I wouldn't trust you to borrow a loony."

15 Stranger  
Duncan quietly sneaks into the house and closes the door behind him as silently as possible, only to wake up an hour later to his wife of five years saying she thought he was a stranger, the baseball bat still in her hand.

16 Potato  
Courtney tells him not to peel the vegetable with a knife and that a potato peeler is much safer; the doctor at the ER concurs, wrapping the punk's bleeding finger as he swears up and down that she had purposely distracted him.

17 French  
Courtney yells "Sacrebleu!" at him so often he has nightmares about it, but every time he wakes up still not knowing what the hell it means or even how to spell it.

18 Joy  
"Destroy the world, Christmas sucks—I never get good shit," he sings as she hangs up decorations, earning him a, "It's 'Joy to the World,' half-wit, sing it right it not at all."

19 Centre  
Courtney stomps out of the house after losing an argument, only to be followed out by Duncan who grabs onto her shoulders and points to the sky, "You see that huge burning thing in the sky? The world revolves around it, not you."

20 Will  
"Where there's a will there's a way," she says, holding out a mop; he quickly shakes his head and says, "Where there's a no, there is a way—no way."

21 Pleasure  
"I bet I could give you twice the pleasure this thing can," Duncan says, poking her vibrator's box, a bit put off when she lets out a laugh and says, "Yeah, and Elvis isn't dead. Nice try, sweetie."

22 Grid  
"You don't need a grid, Geoff," Duncan says as his friend put the blueprints for his house on a blank sheet of paper, regretting it eight months later when they're kids' clubhouse is crooked and Courtney begins her lecture on how simple a building is to make.

23 Telephone  
"I could be dying and you aren't answering your phone," was the only voicemail he ever had on his phone from her—no "I love you" or "I miss you," just anger.

24 Manifestation  
Courtney kicks his clothing out of the way angrily as she tried to get to their bed, "Duncan! You need to get rid of the utter manifestation of just shit!" only to get a confused look, as she does every time she tries to tell him to pick up his things.

25 Basic  
Duncan easily survived after the power went out, able to survive the whole week on only the most basic of basics; Courtney, on the other hand, went on her last business trip to Tokyo early, unable to cope without electricity.

26 Trolley  
"You are simply off your trolley," his mother would say when he was little, eagerly waiting for when he would realise his confusion when it came to Courtney was only his little brain trying to understand love.

27 Surgery  
Duncan overhears Courtney talking about how they have to put him under to remove the glass in his arm that had been the result of a nasty bar fight, and how worried she is due to his past scares with anaesthesia; after the three hour call with Bridgette, she walks into their room, only to see his switchblade covered in blood and all the glass that had been in his arm on a tray beside his sleeping form.

28 Recorder  
Duncan used his DVR to record every show he watched, and kept up with it better than he did his job, so when episodes of _Glee_ randomly began showing up in the memory, he just _had_ to watch them—all of them.

29 Match  
"You can't make me do this," he says repeatedly as he buttons up his black shirt, "I know my rights!" Courtney simply rolls her eyes and says, "Duncan, you have to match your tie with my dress. Besides, you're the one who picked out the powder blue dress when we were in New York."

30 Ear  
"Take those earrings out, you look like a pussy," was the only advice her father gave him before the wedding.

31 Comfort  
She screams and fusses, but he refuses let go, determined to comfort her after she failed her Trigonometry 2 test, even if it meant he would be stabbed repeatedly with her compass and protractor.

32 Glue  
Duncan gave his son a grin as they heard shouting from the shower upstairs, "You see, Dakota, all you have to do is put a few drops of glue in their shampoo for revenge. But, I will caution you; this action may result in various nights on the couch."

33 Notification  
Duncan isn't one to get into sites like FaceBook, MySpace, or any other social networking place; but when Courtney changed her relationship status to single on accident, he certainly paid a bit more attention.

34 Literature  
"This," Courtney says as she pulls a _Twilight_ book from the shelf, "is, most certainly, _not_ literature." All Duncan can do is eagerly agree and repeatedly thank God for letting him have a girl who didn't like sparkly men.

35 Jacket  
"Here, uh, you look kinda, uhm, cold," the stuttering boy says, holding out his jacket to the small brunette, who eagerly takes it and gives him a smile, "Thanks, Dunkie!"

36 Free  
"As my father used to say, 'Nothing is ever free!' " she declares as they pass an isle of peanut butter, not knowing that he has already pocketed a jar for old time's sake.

37 Free  
"Nobody is free, even the birds are chained to the sky," Courtney says quietly as she does her college work; Duncan leans over at her words and presses his lips to hers just because he hates for her to sound so sad.

38 Reverse  
Every time they watched an episode of the _Total Drama..._ Series, he would always replay any scene where she either looked stupid or they were kissing, until he came home to find the rewind button smashed in on their remote and their DVD player, that is.

39 Beast  
"I'm just a beast in bed," he says casually as he rubs his pregnant wife's belly, instantly shot down when she says, "More like in the computer chair—you better not be getting us any viruses from your nasty websites!"

40 Density  
"Oh. My. God," Courtney says as her boyfriend stares at her cluelessly; she lets out a growl as she continues, "You are _so_ dense!"

41 Dirt  
"Duncan," Courtney says as she watches their son play in the sand box, "can you please go tell your son that dirt is not a food?" He simply shakes his head, "He'll learn on his own—I did."

42 Representative  
Duncan leans back in his recliner and lets out a breath, more than happy that his wife hadn't let him go to the parent teacher conferences—having said that he wasn't fit to represent how the children were being raised.

43 Capital  
For some reason, when Duncan had taught Christy all of her capitals wrong, Courtney hadn't found it as funny as he had, and lectured him on how she didn't want their child to fail because he liked to piss her off.

44 Soft  
Duncan didn't get _soft_ over the twenty years that had passed since the last season of _Total Drama..._, his abs just gotten a little shy after all the exposure during the many shows, that's all.

45 Medium  
During Courtney's first pregnancy she suddenly went from her usual small to a medium—Duncan was more than ready to believe the world had been cracked in half from her screams and stomps.

46 Teapot  
Duncan had gotten better at hiding his weed as her parents dropped by the house more often, but he would never forget the day when her mother opened the teapot and didn't reveal what she had found to her husband, making him eternally grateful to her.

47 Reflection  
"You are the hottest thing I have ever seen," Duncan would say every morning as he gelled his mohawk up, causing his wife to roll her eyes and shut off the bathroom light and throw her towel her his head, making his reflection in the mirror disappear.

48 Loan  
"You think you could ask your dad for a loan? I _really_ need a tune up on my bike." Courtney simply laughs at his request and says, "Don't you remember what he said? He wouldn't trust you to borrow a loony, let alone the kind of money you're talking about."

49 Chemistry  
"You guys have a lot of chemistry," Bridgette says as she walks with Courtney in the hallway, getting the response, "No, we do not—that was last year. Remember all the explosions? He was a horrid lab partner."

50 Curtain  
Courtney let out various angry noises form the shower as her neighbour used the toilet, startled when she heard, "You know, Princess, it's a good thing that curtain is so easy to see through, otherwise I would think you were masturbating."

* * *

These things have always looked fun to me, so I decided to put one together using one of those Random Word Generators. It took a few hours because the RWG went down for a bit (-_-)U, but it was still very fun to do!

I'll probably do another few & add them as chapters to this. I might also do one of those things like Kagome-Inu5 has done in her _Ideas_ story—which is amazing, may I add. b(^.^b)

If you would be so kind as to review & tell me your favourite(s), that would be simply wonderful. I, personally, have number twenty-seven as my favourite, even though it is a bit long, (^.^)U

Cheers. :D


End file.
